From A 2 Z
by BlackThunder1221
Summary: A collection of short GaLe, loosely related stories each prompted with a different letter of the alphabet! fluff/gore/romance/pain/angst/dark themes NOT FOR THOSE UNDER 18! Some of these get a little dark, and some are rather raunchy! ;) No planned updating schedule, simply when I get the time.
1. A is for Attraction

Hello all you lovely readers! I have seen a few stories starting with a word, each bagining with a letter of the alphabet. so I thought up about 26 words and started them in short stories. I've been working on them in between chapters of my ongoing _Of Mosters And Men_ tale (go check it out its a doozy lol) There is no strict updating schedule for this story, just when I can get a the next chappieee up. I will be going from A2Z! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>A is for Attraction<em>

_He didn't know what it was about her, but there was something that dragged his eyes to her every time he entered the guild._

* * *

><p>He didn't know what it was about her, but there was something that dragged his eyes to her every time he entered the guild. She was always at the same table, her nose in a book, her lackies sitting on either side of her arguing about something or another, attempting to get the blue haired woman's attention. She would just ignore them, lost in her own little world of paper and ink and words.<p>

He would go to his usual spot in the far corner and sit down to watch her from a distance. Lilly would pad off to find Mira to get an update on the latest gossip. His ruby eyes would always wander the room until he found her again. He would watch her for a moment then tare his gaze with a snarl, only to find his gaze back on her when she made the slightest movement. The iron dragon was always watching the blue haired mage, he didn't know why. He didn't know what it was about her that drew him in all the time. He didn't know why he always found himself thinking about her everywhere he went. He didn't know how it was that all of his dreams had started to incorporate the script mage into them.

Maybe it was because of the things he had done to her and her teammates. That he couldn't understand how they could be so comfortable and relaxed around him even after he had torn them to shreds and crucified them. Maybe he watched her because he was still curious about how she of all the people in the world was the one strong enough to defy him to the end, and that it was her who was the first to forgive him for his actions after the master had asked him to join the guild. Maybe it was in the way she had defended him from her own dogs, and then Laxus. Maybe it was the concern she had felt for him afterwards. The fact that she was the first one who tried to be his friend. Maybe it was in her smile. Maybe in the way she seemed to skip everywhere without touching the ground. The way her laugh was so sweet. How she always seemed to find the good in everything. How her eyes would change a little when she looked at him.

He didn't know exactly what it was about Levy that made her so damn attractive to him, but she was and he was hooked.

Even now as he watched her reading, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had set the book down on the table and had her chin rested on her palm as she continued to read even as the chaos of another guild fight flew around her. He watched, fascinated, as her other hand came up to tuck a piece of unruly blue hair back behind her ear. The little lines forming in between her eyebrows from the frown now on her face, didn't suit her. She glanced up and looked at the mess of people and furniture that were causing such a racket a little ways off.

Gajeel felt his own mouth tugging upwards at the look on Levy's face. She was attractive even when she was annoyed at something. Then again he doubted that she would ever not look attractive to him. The beginnings of his smile turned into a line as he saw her packing up her things and throwing the strap of her bag over her shoulder as she stood and headed towards the door. The noise from the fight seemed to have interrupted her reading. The two boys that had been her company at the table were caught in a fight of their own, which soon united with the other fight engulfing the guild.

Gajeel was on his feet and moving before the thought of following her had even registered in his brain. He deftly picked his way through the hall avoiding the eyes of the rest of the guild members as he slipped out the door behind the girl. Glancing around he discovered he had lost sight of person of his fascination. Easily he lifted his nose and took a deep breath

There.

He had her trail.

With a smirk he headed off in the direction of the Central Gate Park after the bookworm. It was a short walk to the park, giving him just enough time to wonder how she had managed to go such a distance in such a short time. She would have to have sprinted to go gain so much of a head start on him. The thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind when he entered the park and looked down the hill for the spot of blue that would tell him where Levy was.

His eyes narrowed and fists balled when he located her under the very same tree he had pinned her too not a year or so ago. Anger and guilt and remorse grew in his chest at the memories of what had happened between the two of them under the exact spot she was sitting, once again lost in the pages of her book. With a growl, he stalked her direction. Even after all this time he still hated that tree in particular. He couldn't stand being near it, so how was it that she could sit so comfortably under it and be so relaxed.

Changing his mind halfway to her he made an abrupt turn and moved to come at her from behind. He slowed his movements and quieted his step until, to any bystander it would appear that the large dragon slayer was sneaking up on a friend with the intention of scaring the living daylights out of them. However, Gajeel's meaning was to simply watch. A smirk playing on his lips, as he thought it might just be a good idea to give her a good fright, that atleast might keep her away from this tree. He rose to his full height just behind his pray, looming over her and looking down his studded nose at her, his red eyes flashing, a snarl on his lips, taking a breath and then-

"Hi Gajeel."

_EHH?!_

His words caught in his throat. He choked. Coughed and took a few breaths.

"How'da know…?" he was holding on to the tree for support, staring at her in surprise.

"I always know when you're around!" She turned over her shoulder and shot him a beaming smile that made all the breath he had just recovered, knocked out of his system once again.

She giggled a little and softly patted the ground next to her, inviting him to sit.

He obeyed.

He didn't know why, his body just moved. Like it was happy at the invitation to be closer to her. Like his body was magically attracted to be at her side. He wasn't complaining but still…

Tucking his feet underneath himself he flopped down with a grunt. He shot her a scowl and deadpanned. She had returned to her book! Some of the anger he had felt when he saw her sitting under this particular tree, returned some. He couldn't help but run his hands through his mane to help relieve his frustration.

Looking at the script mage again he frowned.

"Oi, Shrimp."

"Hmm?"

"Whatta doing here..?"

"Reading. What does it look like silly?"

The dragons palm met his face with a resounding SMACK. Followed by Levy's giggle.

"Yeah, ok. I get that! But-"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Wouldya' let me finish? Geezee… Why… why here?..." His hand flapped at their surroundings. "Why this place?"

"The park? I love the park! It's so calming and comfortable!"

He stared at her, shocked. "C-com-comfortable?!" She jumped at the sudden raise in his volume, looking at the dragon with wide amber eyes. "How can you be comfortable here? Look were'ya sitting damnit!?"

She flinched in alarm, and slowly looked around her, then up a the limbs above them. Her eyes widened with understanding and the realization of his outburst dawned on her. With her face still pointing to the sky she rolled her neck and glanced sideways at the ugly face on the dragon slayer. Seemingly to add fuel to the flame, she giggled at him and tossed him a lazy smile.

He fumed.

"Calm down Gajeel, I know what you're talking about. It's the tree right?"

"Damn right shorty." His voice was thick with anger and his red eyes were flashing. How could she be so calm and carefree?

"I don't think about that anymore ya'know."

…

"…What?"

…

"I used too have nightmares and I couldn't even come near this place for the longest time. But, then the whole thing with Jet and Droy, and then Laxus…." She closed her eyes here and let her head fall back, now supporting herself with her hands. The book folded in her lap. She sighed again. "After all that, I finally realized something."

"…"

"You know what?"

"…"

She smiled and reached out a hand to him, tracing the guild mar on his shoulder. His skin burned at her touch, his stomach seemed to be flipping over and his heart fluttered. He was still glaring at her with all he could muster – which wasn't all that much anymore as her words had chased off all negative thought and emotions – a frown presently on his face. Levy's eyes followed her fingers with great intensity. The molten honey of her eyes causing the dragon to lose any breath left in his lungs.

"I realized that you are a part of our family now. A part of my family. And family doesn't hurt family, not if they really care about each other. You care about me, I can see it. I know you do. And that day – you showed that you cared, in your own way-" she smiled softly at him, it reached all the way up to her eyes forming little wrinkles there in the corners, "-and I realized that I cared too. I cared. I do care about you too, and even if this place holds bad memories, that's all they will be. Memories, they can't hurt us. I know you won't either. I know now that you will never hurt me ever. I trust in family Gajeel…. You should be able to trust yourself also….I trust you."

Their eyes met. His burning red to her soft amber. He studied her for a long moment, any traces of anger or guild or any negative emotion leaving his body at the warmth of her gaze.

"…You really are something Shorty…"

She beamed at him, the expression sending waves of warmth over him allowing his tight muscles to relax some. Only to tighten up again as Levy suddenly lunged forward. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her book flying out of her lap, the force of her colliding with him knocking them both over as he instinctively grabbed onto her.

Gajeel landed on his back with a soft "oommph" and Levy's squeal of joy. She planted her hands onto his chest and held herself over him, his arms still encircling her waist tightened instinctively as her body moved away from his, desperately trying to keep her as close as possible. Her smile was blinding, her hair waving in the breeze, her eyes shining – shining for him. She was so beautiful in that moment, the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

He stared back at her, mouth slightly agape, eyes wide, not breathing. He could feel her breath on his face. Slowly air returned to his lungs and he let out a long breath. The corners of his mouth tweaked upwards and he relaxed visibly. With a smile of his own, he pulled her back down to him, placing a hand on the back of her head and burring his nose into her crown.

Yes.

Yes. He was definitely attracted to this woman. She was amazing, talented, smart and way to good for him. She was everything he wasn't. She was good, friendly, sweet and caring, she always found the good in things, no matter the situation She was amazing and wonderful and beautiful. She was an angel from heaven and he was the most disgusting daemon in hell. He had no right to her at all, but still…

Wasn't there a saying about how opposites attract?

* * *

><p>Here's a peek into the next Chapter.<p>

_B is for Broken_

_He remembered there being red splatters on that skin, red dripping from it, sliding down her neck and pooling on the ground beneath her. __His teeth flashing in the light, his evil sounding "Gihihi" echoing on the alley wall around them, the sounds of her pleads and choked sobs. He remembered how her voice broke as she screamed when he bared down on her._

* * *

><p>stay tuned for more! tell me what you think! :3<p> 


	2. B is for Broken

Update! "B" i am currently stuck with my OMAM story a working on chapter 7. I know where it's going, I just have to put the pictures in my head onto paper... or into word rather... i still promise nothing about updating on time, but I will try my hardest!

This one dips into the darker end a little but not to bad. Tell me what you think! :) ENJOY!

* * *

><p>B is for Broken<p>

_He remembered there being red splatters on that skin, red dripping from it, sliding down her neck and pooling on the ground beneath her. __His teeth flashing in the light, his evil sounding "Gihihi" echoing on the alley wall around them, the sounds of her pleads and choked sobs. He remembered how her voice broke as she screamed when he bared down on her._

* * *

><p>Gajeel's fingers wormed themselves slowly into her hair. Watching lazily as the locks slipped through his fingers again and again, like sand through an hour glass. Losing himself in the silkiness of it, the scent of her shampoo filling his nose and making his brain fuzzy. His lids drifted closed as he inhaled deeply and let the feeling of bliss overwhelm him before letting his breath out slowly; the movement of air hitting the sleeping woman on his chest in the face. Levy's nose wrinkled at the feeling and she snuggled deeper into the dragon's shirt, causing him to open an eye and look down to her.<p>

They lay on his couch in his house off in the forest just outside of Magnolia. Outside the rain was smacking the windows with a steady rhythm. Inside the two enjoyed each other's warmth and that of the fire crackling a little ways off, casting an orange glow into the otherwise dim room. Red eyes flicked to the fire then back to the sleeping woman before him. His gazed at her smooth skin, tinted yellow and orange and pink by the firelight.

_He remembered there being red splatters on that skin, red dripping from it, sliding down her neck and pooling on the ground beneath her._

_He remembered her porcelain skin being scratched and broken, bruised and dirty, smudged and tattered. He remembered the way her chest had moved as she gasped for air as she had ran from him, the way her pulse raced when he cornered her. He remembered the terror in her eyes, the way she shook with every labored breath. How her pupils dilated and contracted with every one of his movements as he slowly advanced on her. His teeth flashing in the light, his evil sounding "Gihihi" echoing on the alley walls around them, the sounds of her pleads and choked sobs. He remembered how her voice broke as she screamed when he bared down on her._

He closed his eyes and put a shaking hand over them. Those sounds were still haunting him in his nightmares. After all this time, he still had nightmares. Lilly had been so shocked and worried when the dragons screams had wakened him. Even more frightening to the little exceed, who had burst into his partners room in full battle mode, was the fact that he found the fearsome dragon with his head buried in his hands _crying_, something that Lilly didn't think Gajeel ever did and not from a nightmare.

At the time Lilly hadn't known what Gajeels' past had been with Fairy Tail, other than he was in an enemy guild and had destroyed the guild hall and attacked the members. He was shocked to find out the truth. Gajeel had told him that night Lilly had barged into his room and found him crying from his memories.

The nightmares were coming less and less now, even though he still had them every once in a while, he was no longer afraid to sleep, or to be near the little mage in his embrace. He had connected the dots and found that the more time he actually spent with Levy, the less often he had the nightmares.

His gaze turned to the back of the couch where Pantherlilly was curled up on the overstuffed backing, his tail wrapped around his little body, a small smile on his face. Gajeel was grateful to have Lilly as his partner and best friend. He truly valued and adored the little exceed. With a finger Gajeel reached up and scratched the sleeping panther in is favorite spot behind his ear, smirking when the cat began to purr in his sleep.

His hand fell to the woman fast asleep on his chest, his fingers tangling once again into her silky locks and fisting there has he raised her head and his so that their foreheads met in the middle. He sighed at the contact, feeling her slow and even breath on his face. He was thankful for Levy too. Lilly and Levy, the only two who he really let into his heart. The only ones he could say that he loved.

His teeth gnashed together and his shoulders and neck tensed as his memory whirred and spun again.

_He remembered holding her face like this once before as he forced her mouth open and shoved his tongue inside. Her scream only making his job easier, as he pulled her head back by her hair and wrapped his other hand around her delicate throat effectively choking her while his teeth cut open her lip. He remembered the taste of her saliva and blood mixed together, the look of utter disgust in her eyes, as he forced her to look at him. She had slapped him after a few seconds of having to look at his face. It was the wrong move to make at the time._

_He had honestly been holding back up until that point. Her hand on his skin had snapped something in his brain. Gajeel was replaced by a very angry, very bloodthirsty, very testosterone riddled monster. A monster that had proceeded to throw her to the ground on her hands and knees, a hand reaching for her hair he yanked on it pulling her head up. He paid no attention to her scream as the other hand wormed around her middle, yanked the skirt of her dress up, and ghosted over the skin just above her underwear. Goosebumps erupted on every part of her as he lowered himself over her, grinding into her backside and grinning at her gasp, as he put his mouth to her ear and whispered to her._

"_Ye' shouldn't have done that little fairy…. Gihihi, now yer' gonna' pay!"_

He didn't want to remember anymore. He was shaking. He had let her go and his hand was now pulling his own hair. The taste of copper and iron flooded his senses, but he ignored the pain in his lip and scalp as he gripped Levy tighter to his chest. She wiggled in discomfort, causing the dragons' grip to only become tighter. Her hands came up to either side of her face and she pushed on him with a grunt.

They struggled together for a few minutes, Gajeel only wanting to hold her tighter to him, and Levy only wanting to be able to breathe. Finally Levy got enough breath to gasp "GAJEEL! I Can't Breathe! I need air!"* At her words red eyes flew open and he released her, gasping for air himself.

They lay there panting, Levy propping herself up on Gajeel's chest, the dragon himself letting one arm fall to the floor the other thrown over his eyes as he gasped for air. Above them, Lilly watched. Levy's cry had woken him and he now sat with his tail curled around his paws keeping an eye on the two humans below him.

"Gajeel?"

Levy's voice was quiet, soft, concerned.

He didn't respond.

She lowered herself again, folding her arms on his chest and rested her chin on her wrists, watching the man before her. She waited for him to regain his breath and his composure before taking a finger and poking his arm a little. Gajeel slowly lifted his arm and peeked at her with one ruby eye.

"Gajeel? What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

The dragon simply stared at her, ruby eyes wide, chest rising and falling a little faster than normal. He then sat up, his arms encircling her body keeping her close. She let her hands slide to his biceps as she held his gaze. Gajeel raised a hand and brushed a few strands of blue hair from her face, letting his hand rest on her cheek his thumb drawing circles just under her eye absently.

"….Shorty… they're not just nightmares… they're memories… I can't get those images out of my mind, every time I close my eyes, every time…" he let his head rest on her shoulder as he faded off. He didn't need to clarify what he was talking about. She knew.

From the back of the couch, Lilly quietly slipped down to the floor and padded noiselessly to his and Gajeel's shared room, thinking that the two mages would want some privacy for now.

Levy wrapped her arms around her dragon's neck, letting her hands fist into his mane. They stayed this way for a few moments.

"It's ok Gajeel. I understand how you feel. You know that. You know that I've forgiven you. I used to have those kind of nightmares as well ya' know – I know you do – and they go away with time. You have to just focus on other things, things that make you happy." A hand made its way lazily through his black locks. "What makes you happy Gajeel?"

His arms tightened around her small frame, holding her closer to him. He buried his nose into the junction of her neck and shoulder, eyes squeezing tightly shut. "You do shorty." His voice was muffled against her skin, but the gravel in to send a shiver up her spine. "Everything about you makes me… happy… and that's the problem damn it! How fucked up is that? Whenever we are together all that I can think about is those awful things that I did; and when I try to keep myself away from you I can't seem to breathe or focus on anything. I just …. I just… I don't know what to do…" He released her going slump against her frame.

Levy pulled him into a tight hug, a frown planted on her soft features. They sat in silence, listing to each other's hearts beat and the crackling of the fire mixing with the steady rhythm of the rain outside.

"Levy."

"Yes"

"I'm so sorry."

"I know Gajeel."

"I…I'm so sorry I broke you…I broke you… I… I"

"Gajeel?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Gajeel."

"Hmm?"

"I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Will you fix me?"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"Will you fix me?

"Fix…you?"

"Yes, yes since you said that you broke me, will you fix me too?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do!... I don't trust myself that's all."

"I trust you."

"I know… I still wonder how you can…"

She smiled, nuzzling into his hair just behind his ear. "It's because I believe in you. You are strong, and fearless, you are always there for me when I need you, you make my happy all the time. I believe that you can do anything you want to. I believe in you. I believe that you can fix me and make me big. Remember? You promised to make me big."

"… yeah. I did."

"So, Gajeel. Will you fix me and make me big again?"

"Yeah. Yeah Shorty. I will."

* * *

><p>*I couldn't help but laugh a little at this…. It was late at night, I was working, I was very tired. And then I typed the word "air"<p>

…. Do you see where I'm going with this?... Gajeel. Levy. Air?

Gajeel needs air.

AIR?! …

*manic laughter*…. I need sleep…

* * *

><p>Here's a peek into the next chapter.<p>

C is for Cute

_Let's face it. She's nowhere near as busty as Lucy. She doesn't have Juvia's legs. She isn't as gorgeous as Mira, rather as gorgeous as Mira THINKS she is. She doesn't have Cana's sexy confidence, and she doesn't have Erza's sex appeal. She's not like any of the other females in Fairy Tail. She's just… Cute…. And that's just way he likes her. _


	3. C is for Cute

Well Damn. It's been a while huh? Don't hate me too much, Life happens!? ok anyway here's the next part to this little story. I sware I'me working on more stroies and updates etc...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>C is for Cute<p>

_Let's face it. She's nowhere near as busty as Lucy. She doesn't have Juvia's legs. She isn't as gorgeous as Mira, rather as gorgeous as Mira THINKS she is. She doesn't have Cana's sexy confidence, and she doesn't have Erza's sex appeal. She's not like any of the other females in Fairy Tail. She's just… Cute…. And that's just way he likes her. _

It was Hot.

As in _HOT _hot.

As in even Natsu was complaining.

So it was more like…_**HOTT**_…

With yet another brawl breaking out, over who got what fan and for how long, Master had lost it a little, and practically kicked his children all the way to the beach, so they could cool off in more ways than one.

So here he was, clad in grey and black trunks, sitting in the shade of a tree a short distance from where the rest of the guild played in the sand and water. Watching his peers act like children, Grey and Natsu in the middle of a water fight, which ended up demolishing the sand castle that Erza, Wendy and Lisanna were building – effectively ensuring that both males were sent out to sea by Erza's fists. There was Juvia and Lucy, with Mira and her brother, along with Max and Romeo all splashing around and making noise. The Thunder Legion were all out in the deeper water on their own respective inner-tubes just floating about. All around the Fairy's were enjoying the cool water and the chance to just relax for a day.

In his surveying of the beach, his ruby eyes sought out that special flash of blue for which he always like to watch the most. He scanned the crowd once more, then found her sitting Under and umbrella, on a towel with her back to him, while the two leaches that were always stuck to her were arguing over something or another once again. Levy just watched on, a smile forced on her face as she was well used to the two males arguing over her, she would just ignore them and they would shut up eventually.

Gajeel's eyes were glued to her back, as he felt a flush working its way up his face that had nothing to do with the heat. She was clad in a red and white striped bikini which fit her in all the right places. Now, Levy was not the most well endowed woman of Fairy Tail, in fact, she was the smallest overall next to Wendy, who was many years her junior. Sure she didn't have Juvia's legs, nor was she as busty as Lucy, she isn't as gorgeous as Mira, rather as gorgeous as Mira THINKS she is. She doesn't have Cana's sexy confidence, and she doesn't have Erza's sex appeal. She is for sure not like any of the other females in Fairy Tail. She's just…

Cute.

Right now, as she sat several yards away, she was a little more than cute. Her hair shown even in the shade, small trickles of sweat made her skin sparkle. He watched a drip slip down her spine and disappear under the line of her bottoms. There his gaze was stuck on the one thing that Levy had over anyone else, and his personal favorite. Her best _asset. _ Her butt. The curve of the red and white fabric was just enough to let a little of her plump cheeks show as she sat on her towel. Honestly in the dragons' mind, she looked like a Candy Cane ready to be scooped up and eaten right then and there.

His mouth was suddenly watering, and he tasted mint in the back of his throat. Funny how realistic his fantasies seemed…

He was aware that he was drooling when and drop of saliva fell from his mouth and landed on his exposed calf. His mouth snapped shut with the force of a metal trap, a hand flying to his chin to rub away and drool leftover. Mavis he hoped no one saw that…

Glancing around quickly, he noticed that someone had noticed. A few feet from him, his tail twitching mockingly, stood PantherLilly, a wicked grin plastered across his face, the sunlight glinting off his sunglasses as he chuckled at the shocked and currently very bashful dragon slayer before him.

"Enjoying the view Gajeel?"

"Shaddupp…."

"Hnhnhn, did I interrupt something?"

"You know damn well what yer' doing, don't play innocent with me _cat_."

"If you were anyone else I would be offended, but I know you mean in it in the most endearing way. Just like your little nicknames for Levy… hmm?"

"I said Shaddup!... Leave me alone Lilly"

The cat shrugged, and flashing the dragon one evil look, proceeded to pad over to where Levy was sitting. Gajeel's glare intensified as the black cat padded Levy on the arm getting her attention and leaping up into her lap when she offered. Lilly made sure to peak around Levy's arms and stick his tongue out at the glaring dragon. Noticing his actions, Levy followed the cats directed teasing and caught sight of Gajeel. The dragons' facial expression changed from his most evil glare, quickly to his usual impassive frown as Levy waved his direction and called out to him, almost a little desperately. Looking away so that the girl and more importantly the cat wouldn't see his blush he grumbled some not so friendly words about his partner under his breath.

With an exacerbated sigh, the dragon hung his head, and rose to his feet at Levy's second urging. Why couldn't she have just left him sit there so that he could watch her some more. Patting the towel next to her, Levy invited him to sit with her, which he did with a huff. She merely smiled at him while hugging Lilly, too used to the dragons' hard exterior. Gjaeel shot a glare at Lilly sitting very smugly in Levy's lap, who grinned back.

Gajeel looked away trying to focus on something else besides the candy cane he so very much wanted to lick and nibble on, or the cat sitting in her lap, and so his eyes fell on the two arguing males before them.

"Levy doesn't want to go swimming with you fat ass! You'll just weigh her down!"

"Oh yeah? Well she doesn't want to swim with you and your 'fast fingers' you pervert!"

"Pervert? Who was the one trying to peak at her changing!?"

"WHAT!? What are you talking about!? I would Never!"

"Bullshit! You've always tried to peak!"

"….. Well, as I recall you were always right there next to me doing the same!"

"You take that back!"

"Make me!"

Gajeel suddenly had a head ache. Rubbing his temples to try and rid the pounding in his head, he was poked in the arm. Looking right he saw a Levy poking him in the arm with a bright blue and green water gun. Lilly had left her lap and was now snickering behind her back. In her other hand was a purple and red water gun. Taking a look at her face, Gajeel flinched. Levy was wearing _that_ expression. The one she had learned from Erza… the one that scared even the great Karogune… a little… He took the gun, still watching her.

"… I didn't know it was THEM that were peaking… Bastards…"

Gajeel grinned evilly, "Gihihi… I'll make sure they don't try it again…" Rising to his feet, he slowly slipped around to the other side of the arguing boys, making ready with the water gun. Once in position he knelt down and flashed Levy a wink.

"Ooooohhhhh Boys!"

"Huh?" Jet and Droy turned to her in unison and seeing what she was aiming at them, "AHHH! LEVY NOOOOO!" With an evil cackle that so very not Levy she fired, hitting them both with the extra wide stream of water from her gun. Squealing like school girls the boys made to turn and run, only to be facing a very menacing looking dragon with his own water gun. Grinning like the little devil he was Gajeel gave them the same treatment as Levy, who by that time hand pulled a third gun from the bag next to her and was advancing on the two males. Turning to run from the Iron Dragon, Jet and Droy were faced by their team leader and her new, and very much full, water gun.

Panicked they grabbed onto each other before dashing away, Levy hot on their heels. Gajeel threw back his head and laughed at the sight of the three of them racing around, Jet and Droy squealing for Levy's forgiveness and blaming the other their mistake, while Levy just cackled at them while a continuous stream of water drenched her pray.

Yup, that was his Shrimp alright. She didn't have to big chested, or taller, or stronger, or anything other than what she was. She didn't need to have Titania's kinky wardrobe or Lucy's flirtatious way of throwing her chest around. She didn't need anything other than what she had. Because that's the way he liked her.

* * *

><p>Here's a peak into the next Chapter:<p>

D if for Date L

_She hadn't been on a date in forever! Jet and Droy had made sure that the next time she was going on a date it was going to be with one of them. Well, she just wouldn't tell them she was going out tonight… or with whom._

* * *

><p>Well, there's that! off to do more! UNTIL NEXT TIME!<p> 


	4. D is for Date

Hello allllllll, here's the update! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>D if for Date<p>

_She hadn't been on a date in forever! Jet and Droy had made sure that the next time she was going on a date it was going to be with one of them. Well, she just wouldn't tell them she was going out tonight… or with whom._

She's had this day marked on her calendar for a week. She hadn't expected it, he asked her out of the blue. She hadn't believed him at first, and he had to say it again before it sunk in. That's right, Levy McGarden was just asked out on a date by none other than Gajeel Redfox.

The two had been friends for a while now, slowly getting closer since their less than friendly introduction. Then little things started to change. Gazes lasting a little longer than they should, small brushes of skin on skin, conversations with no real purpose, just because. He had started making excuses to see her again, he would make up some reason or another or simply just follow her home. They unconsciously sought each other out in the guild, even if they started out with other people, they always left together. He would even lounge around in the library with her while she read, sometimes napping sometimes complaining about Salamander or Erza not wanting to fight or what Juvia had done this time to get Gray to notice her. His favorite thing to do was to bug her while she read. Soon he was using her lap as a pillow for his naps, or messing with her hair while she sat in his lap.

All little things that were pushing the boundaries of friendship and lovers, something that Lilly and Lucy would bring up in conversation whenever they had Levy or Gajeel without the other. So what if Levy and Gajeel were getting along? Was that not a good thing? Especially considering how they met?

Levy puffed up her cheeks and pouted as she stood before her closet in a bath towel fresh from the shower her hair still dripping a little. It's not that she didn't have anything to wear, she just didn't have anything to wear! It wasn't like they were to some expensive fancy restaurant, just to a local festival, nothing all that special. Yet she was excited, she couldn't keep the butterflies still in her stomach.

Patting her belly absent mindedly, her amber eyes scanned the various colored clothing before her. Oh, she was terrible at this sort of thing. If only Lucy were here to help! Levy flushed bright red at the thought. No, Lucy couldn't know that she was going on a date! She would never hear the end of it! Erza? Nope, that was just a bad idea all around. Sighing she fingered through a few garments whistle chewing on her cheek.

As she flipped through the fabric, her mind rested on the idea of others knowing about her date… or with whom. Jet and Droy would have a fit! Then try to talk her out of it, begging, no – pleading – that she just not go! If that didn't work then they would follow her out and try to sabotage the date. They would complain about it for day's afterword, starting out with how the night went, acting all innocent and unaware, then become over dramatic after hearing all the things that went wrong. She would be scolded next, with the boys telling her, "I told you so!"

Sure, Gajeel and Jet and Droy weren't the best of friends, but they had gotten better. At least now they could all sit at a table together without it being awkward… Boys… Not worth the trouble. Well, she wouldn't tell them she was going out. They had tried to get her to go to the festival tonight with them, but she had stated that she had reading to catch up on, a valid statement, and they would reluctantly depart for the boy's dorm. If they knew she had a date… oh the things they would do… and if they knew it was Gajeel?... even worse. She loved Jet and Droy to death, but sometimes they were just too damn attached! It was no wonder she hadn't gone on a date in FOREVER, they had made sure of that…

Red…green… yellow… blue…. another yellow… pink… ah…

Her fingers stopped on a dress that she had forgotten about. It was a silk garment the color of new cherry blossoms with a bold red trim and ¾ length sleeves that ended at a much wider diameter than at the shoulder. The dress was open from the tip of the shoulder to the halter string that held it around her heck. The skirt was a little longer than she normally wore, with the front of the skirt reaching just above her knees and the back nipping at her heals. Heals? Heels!

Moving quickly she snatched the dress from the closed and laid it out on her bed then returned to search for a pair of shoes, well THAT pair of shoes. After a little searching which involved moving several heavy books, she tugged out a small shoe box. Opening it, Levy smiled down at the contents before standing and walking back to the bed.

Perfect… Now… make up. Make up wasn't something she normally messed with, unlike the other FaiyTail girls. Still in her bath towel she approached the bathroom counter and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a little pale with flushed cheeks still from the bath, her eyes were bright and almost dancing her lashes were long enough to frame her eyes, but thin. Yanking open the top drawer, then the middle, the bottom, the top on the other side of the sink, then the bottom over there as well, she assembled what little make up she had.

After several minutes, and a few choice words and make up remover, she was finished. A little eyeliner and mascara, a soft baby pink powdering on her cheeks and a hint of natural pink lipstick and she almost didn't recognize herself. Grinning ear from ear, she quickly yanked the towel from her body and bounced in the nude to her dresser and pulled out matching lace bra and panties. It was a special event after all!

Slipping into the dress and buckling on the white pumps with about a two inch heel on them she straightened up and faced the full length mirror by her dorm door. Levy caught her breath and gazed at the beautiful, mature… lovely woman looking back at her not believing that it was her own reflection. Levy gazed at her self for long moments, turning this way and that, watching the dress hug her body in all the right places and move like a silk river.

Giggling to herself she looked at the clock on the night stand and froze. Was it that late already!?

"Shit! I bet he's already here!" panic rose in her throat as she looked around the room, feeling that something wasn't quite right.

Spinning in a circle several times she couldn't quite figure it out. She had to keep pushing her hair out of her face as she turned and suddenly it made sense. Dashing to the bathroom once more she tore a brush through her locks and pulled the shorter strands into a pony-tail while her longer bangs hung over her shoulders.

There. She grinned at herself. Ready.

Heading back to the door she grabbed a little white handbag and her keys. But again stopped. Now the hard part. Sneaking out without any of the other girls finding her. Quickly she locked her dorm door behind her and looked up and down the hall. Erza, Juvia and Wendy all had their lights on, while the rest were dark. As quietly and quickly as she could she snuck down the hall and down the stairs. Trotting across the entryway she slipped out the door. Turning around to make sure it closed quietly she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she heard a soft "click."

More relaxed now she slowly turned around. Looking up Levy froze once again.

…

…

…

How had she not noticed him there?

…

…

How long had she kept him waiting? He hated waiting…

…

Was he wearing cologne!? Something smelled different…

…

Red actually looks really good on him…

Levy gaped for several moments before regaining her composure and took a deep breath. The sound seemed to snap the man before her out of his stupor as he cleared his throat and looked away, a hand moving to the back of his neck awkwardly. It may have been the lighting, but Levy swore she saw a tint of pink in the Iron Dragons cheeks.

Shuffling her feet in the now blatantly awkward situation, Levy fumbled around in her mind as to what to say or do next. She didn't realize that Gajeel had stepped forward until she looked up from her hand twisting themselves in her skirt. He was suddenly very close and she reddened instantly. With his usual clam and impassive face Gajeel reached out and lightly took one long strand of her hair between his fingers and stroked it with unknown tenderness.

A smirk twitched on the dragon's mouth, "I like yer hair, Shrimp." Again she reddened and looked away from the red eyes that seemed to be burning holes into her, their gaze hot against her skin as he took her all in his finger still twisting in her hair.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long, shouldn't we be going?" her voice was soft and her nervousness was clear. Gajeel's smirk faded and he nodded slightly. She didn't expect him to extend in arm to her with expectations of her taking it, so when he did it took her a moment to register what was happening.

It's not like she had touched the dragon before, and in much more intimate and romantic ways, but it just didn't feel real. She slowly took his arm with unsure fingers and allowed herself to be guided away from the front steps of the Fariy Hills Dorms. Right away Levy noticed that his normally long strides were shortened to match hers better. As they walked together she stole a peak up at the man at her side. He was dressed in black pants and shoes with a red long sleeve dress shirt with the top two buttons undone. His usual messy black hair had been tamed slightly in to a loose ponytail and it swayed with his movement as the walked along.

Levy was struck by just how handsome Gajeel looked in that moment. Turning away she nibbled on her cheek before tightening her grip on Gajeel's arm, pulling herself a little closer to the man.

Gajeel glanced down at the small woman at his side when she moved closer to him. He smiled. Levy peaked up at him and seeing his smile, returned it shyly. He grinned and let out his characteristic "Gihihi!" as small wrinkles formed at the corner of his eyes, which Levy knew from experience, only appeared when he was truly content and happy. He was letting his guard down, something he only did when they were alone. She felt her face break into a grin of her own at the rare show of emotion from the dragon, giggling at the sound of his voice. Their walk became much more relaxed and easy, Gajeel's strides lengthened slightly as Levy's became more airy.

"Hey, Shrimp?"

"Yes?"

"… Ya, ya look… really nice." He wasn't looking at her but pointedly ahead as they walked along the streets of Magnolia as the last shreds of lite were disappearing.

She giggled, "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." She carefully snuggled up against his arm as they went, causing the dragon to look down at her.

Gajeel slipped his arm from her grip and snaked it around her shoulders, pulling her to his side tightly. Levy made no move to vary from her spot at his side and again the dragon chuckled. Softly he bent to her height and buried his nose in her hair planting a soft kiss there.

"Are ya happy, Levy?" his words were muffled by her hair as he whispered to her. Her only response was a small nod and a sigh of contentment. This was going to be a night they both remembered for a long time.

* * *

><p><em>Here's a peak into the next chapter: <em>

E is for Eyes

_She turned away quickly when his gaze caught hers, she had been staring at those eyes. Those bright red eyes that seemed to follow her everywhere. She had feared to look in them – once – but now she just wanted to stare into them forever._

* * *

><p>WElp! There we go. I had a bit of a hard time with this one... idk why. whooo!<p>

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


End file.
